Salvation
by sg4ever
Summary: "He couldn't help her this time. All that he could do was to hold her hand and stand beside her no matter what..."


**Short Helen/Nikola fic for the June challenge theme "Father's Day".**

**thanks for all the feedback SocraticMethod!**

**thank you all for reading/reviewing :) enjoy!**

* * *

He was right there, holding her hand tight. That was the best thing he could do. The only thing. Nikola hated that he could not ease Helen's pain. He would have died for her, he would have done anything to protect her, but now he just felt useless. He couldn't help her this time. All that he could do was to hold her hand and stand beside her no matter what, just as he promised her three years ago.

Nikola's mind began to wander… his thoughts drifted to that all-important night three years…. His eyes blurred with tears. Helen had saved him and for that he will always be thankful to her. She had saved him from the soul crushing depression that was taking over him. That night, after he lost his powers proved to be the most beautiful night in his entire existence.

.

.

.

.

Helen was really sorry she couldn't find a way to revamp him. Nikola could see it in her eyes. They both sat on the couch and shared a bottle of wine. That was her way of cheering him up. For a moment it felt like hey were back at Oxford and that was one of the afternoons spent together talking, reading, laughing…

And then he discovered his magnetic abilities, which were very interesting but still not enough to fill the blank in Nikola's soul. He tried to seem excited and intrigued about his new powers but there was no way to fool Helen Magnus. She just knew he was falling deeper and deeper in his depression. And then she suddenly asked him.

"_Have you ever loved me Nikola?_"

Had he ever loved her? With all his heart from the first day he had seen her. More and more, with every passing day. But the thought she might run back into John's arms someday never allowed him to reveal his feelings. The fear of rejection made him act shallow pretending everything was just a game. His true nature however wasn't that of a shallow man. He was just shielding his heart in case of a possible disappointment.

"_Always_." He answered Helen's question not daring to meet her gaze.

In a moment she closed the distance between them and took Nikola's left hand in hers, softly brushing his fingers.

"_Then fight for me and be once again the Nikola I know… the one __**I love**__…_"

Helen leaned forward to kiss him gently on his lips. Soon Nikola responded to the kiss. That night they both convinced themselves of the other one's love. That night, Nikola promised Helen he would fight, now that he once more had a reason to live, to enjoy life. He promised to stand beside her until her last breath.

.

.

.

.

That's what he's been doing for the last three years and that's what he was doing that night too. His hands were still holding her. He could hear the beating of her heart and feel the blood spreading through her body.

She started shaking.

"Helen." He called her name and hurried to press a wet compress on her sweat-soaked forehead.

"I'm right here. Always. Remember?" He whispered into her ear.

Helen opened her eyes for a couple of moments and with her last ounces of strength she managed to give Nikola a smile from corner of her mouth. Then her body started shivering and with one last spasm he knew it was over.

Nikola didn't dare to move. He was still holding her hand and rubbing her fingers. His throat was dried and a river of tears threatened to spills from his eyes. His eyes were blurred once again.

And then Big Guy appeared holding the most precious thing Nikola had ever seen in his arms.

"Grrr…girl." He grunted while he handed that little jewel to Nikola.

It was indeed a baby girl. His daughter. Their daughter. Maria.

He had loved this little girl for nine months and now he could really hold her in his arms and kiss her. Her little hands, the black curled hair, the soft white porcelain skin, the big blue eyes…. Slowly, the emptiness in Nikola's heart was being filled with love and happiness. Helen and Maria. The beacons that lighted the darkness of Nikola's once hollow existence. Tears of joy fell from Nikola's eyes. This was a life he could have never hoped to have.

"Happy Father's Day!" Helen said watching the whole scene and crying.

Nikola went to Helen's bed and sat beside her. He put Maria in her arms and Helen rested her head on his chest. He placed a soft kiss on her hair.

At long last, Nikola was _happy_. After so many years he was part of a family again. _His_ family….

**FIN**


End file.
